New Roommate!
by redskin122004
Summary: Sometimes going to a private school ain't all that cracked up to be. You have to find room or apartment close to said school, buy food, make sure your parents pay for the electric and water bills, have a safe passage to school. Ashido Mina seem to luck out though, as she found a place to stay close by. With the Midoriyas!
1. Finding a Room

Izuku sighed as he stood in the shower, the warm water soothing his aching muscles as he washed up from his earlier work out.

_'I passed… I'm going to UA.'_ Izuku closed his eyes as he rested his head against the shower wall. It was blind luck that he passed.

It was luck that he was still alive if he was honest.

That's not including Kaachan's wrath when he found out he was going to UA, despite his threats. Izuku lower his head at this thought, wondering when he actually began to acknowledge the explosive boy shouts at him as threats.

He shook his head and turn off the shower. He still had several weeks before UA and he needed to figure out how to control One for All. He wouldn't be much of a hero if he broke himself every time he used it.

He had step out of the bathroom, barely avoided in knocking his mother over as she quickly walk down the hall.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Izuku, can you help me?" Inko said as she held some cleaning supplies in her arms.

"S-sure? What's going on?" Izuku asked as he picked up the bucket laden with cleaning supplies with one hand, with Inko slightly pouting at how easy her son had done so.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe renting out the spare bedroom." Inko stated as she walked into the room, the covers that usually made up the bed was missing and most of the decorations were placed in boxes. "Students coming from outside of the Prefecture and going to the local colleges or UA will be looking for room and board."

Izuku smile and shook his head in amusement, every year his mother did this and every year no one ever took up the offer. Mostly because his mother never really put an effort into pricing in the ads, so people usually ignore it thinking it's too good to be true. Inko pouted once again as she saw the look on Izuku's face, reaching up and gently tugging his earlobe.

"None of that now. I feel like this year will be different!"

+++==Later in the day==+++

Visiting the beach was soothing in Izuku's honest opinion. He was glad he cleaned it up, it felt good and he was glad to see people walking down the beach enjoying the breeze.

"Oh wow! Online they said this place was a dump!" Izuku blinked as he turn to see what was probably the most exotic and pretty looking girl he had ever seen before. Pink was the color of the day, as the girl was pink from the tips of her wild short hair to her legs, offset by a haunting golden irises inlaid obsidian that made up her eyes. Her clothes were just as loud as she sounded, a black tank top that showed off a tone stomach, with the words H2SO4 written in bright blue across the front. Her jean shorts were no better as they showed more legs than what Izuku thought was appropriate, even if they were tone and healthy. They were at least offset by a sweater tied at her waist that covered the lower half from the back. And to finish off the ensemble was a pairing of sneakers that seem to be worn out somewhat. His face flair up as she turn to him, a bright smile on her face as she walked over to him. "Did a hero clean this beach? Or was it a group effort?"

"Uh… N-neither?" Izuku stammer out, rubbing his head while he was trying to maintain his cool. '_A very pretty girl was talking to him and not calling him creepy!'_

"You like to speak you mind huh?" The girl giggled, causing Izuku to freeze up.

"Eh?"

"Ahem…" The girl coughed into her hand as she appear to be speaking in front of a crowd. "'A very pretty girl is talking to me, and not calling me creepy.' It was all mumbles, but I was able to get the gist of it though!"

Izuku wanted to die. He lower his head and began to walk off, only to yelp as the girl grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back around. "It's fine! It's fine! Trust me, a girl like to be called pretty every now and then… or all the time!"

"S-sorry." He mumbled, but the girl only grin.

"I told you it's fine! Though… I appreciate it if you don't mumble it. Makes it hard to hear." The girl beam him a smile that Izuku struggle to see as it felt almost blinding. The girl was a charge of energy that put sugar to shame. "Still… doesn't answer my question though. Who clean the beach?"

"Um… I did." Izuku blinked as the girl look at him with shock.

"Really? By yourself?! Why?"

"Training. Mostly. But…" Izuku turn to the beach, seeing all the people enjoying the breeze and the sun, it made him smile that he did a good job for the community itself. "Seeing this… makes it worth it."

Izuku blink as he turn to see the girl looking at him with a look of awe, causing him to rub his head as the nervous tension return once more. "W-what?"

"That was almost hero-like!" She cheered, as she jumped for joy. Izuku cheek burn as the girl bounced around him as she spoke about how heroic his action was. "Say! Did you go to UA to take the hero course?"

"Uh… yes! I passed… barely." Izuku tack on at the end. No matter what anyone said, he barely got in and he wasn't going to waste this chance.

"Really! We might be in the same class too!" The girl exclaimed, causing Izuku to look at her with surprise.

"You are going into the hero course as well?" Izuku asked, with girl nodding her head rapidly.

"Yup yup. It's so exciting to meet a possible classmate and friend just before starting in a new school!" She said as she turn back to the ocean, unaware of Izuku freezing at the words she said.

"Friend…" Izuku whispered to himself as the girl ran her hand through her hair.

"I also wanted to meet the kid that took out that Zero-pointer to save someone. I mean, he hurt himself doing it, but he did it to save someone." She turn and gave him a warm smile. "They must have a pretty good heart and a will of steel to jump into danger like that just to save someone."

Acknowledgement… Izuku's heart squeezed at her words. She didn't think it was stupid at all, and that made Izuku nearly cry at the thought that someone finally acknowledge him and his deed. There was no doubt in his mind that the teachers would probably point out his self destructive tendencies in using his quirk, but to hear someone actually be happy about his own attempt of heroics was something he needed.

With a firm nod to himself, he slowly raised his hand and gave a weak wave, "O-oh… in that case. It's nice to meet you, my name is M-Midoriya Izuku!"

The girl blinked, turning towards him with a surprise look as she took in the boy in. He was a pile of nerves, stumbling over his words and looking so nervous that a simple shout would probably get the boy to turn into a pile of goo.

But…

It was clear that he was doing his best to introduce himself, and if he was the same boy she heard from the other attendees, this was a chance to get to know him better and have someone at her side when school starts! But first...

"Hmm… So you say." She rub her chin as she looked at him a suspicion. "Tell me, what did you do during the test."

"Um… to be honest… nothing really." Izuku answered honestly, not at all surprised to be questioned, heck he would be even more surprised she accepted it right off the bat."I didn't get any villain points… my… quirk is still new to me. I used it to save a girl who helped me before the test, but I more or less broke all my limbs in the process. Recovery Girl wasn't happy with me in the slightest."

The girl couldn't help but giggle as the boy look bashful as he recounted the tale of his entrance exam. She gave a thoughtful nod at his answer, surprised that he didn't get any villain points at all, but managed to take down the Zero-pointer by himself. She was also confused as well by his answer.

'_His quirk is still new to him? Is he a late bloomer? Those are like… super rare. But I can tell he isn't lying about the entrance exam.'_

"Well, sounds about right with what I got! And I got new gossip info too!" The girl exclaimed, causing Izuku to sputter that the last bit. "Hello Midori! Mine name is Ashido Mina!"

"Ah! Hello Ashido, excuse me for not-Mph?!" Izuku blinked as the girl held her hand over his mouth, a grin on her face.

"None of that proper names stuff, Midori! You can call me Mina!" Izuku's face turn beet-red at this, his mind all but screaming that it wasn't proper for him to call her so familiarly when they just met. Mina gave him another beaming smile before pulling out her phone, wrapping her arm around Izuku and taking a picture of the two of them, startling the boy further. She giggled again as she looked at the surprised on Izuku's face, but frown as she glanced at the time. "It really is nice to meet you, but I have to go. My parents are looking for an apartment for me to rent out while I go to UA. It won't do to take a train and ride for almost 3 hours in the early hours of the morning."

"Eh?"

"Oh, I don't live here. I live in the Chiba Prefecture." She then rubbed her arm as she looked around. "You do though? Say, do you know if there are any apartments that are easy on the rent? My parents were thinking of going outside the area if they can't find anything."

"Oh.. Well I hope-" Izuku froze as he thought about earlier today with his mother.

_"Well, I was thinking of maybe renting out the spare bedroom." Inko stated as she walked into the room, the covers that usually made up the bed was missing and most of the decorations were placed in boxes. "Students coming from outside of the Prefecture and going to the local colleges or UA will be looking for room and board."_

"Shoot nevermind! I have to go! Well, I hope to see you at UA!" Mina turn to leave, happy to meet a new friend and possible classmate. Izuku found himself frozen as she left, running down the street to the shopping district.

'_Should I… Yes… Yes I should. Its barely a 15 minute train ride to UA for me… It would be so much simpler for her too. Plus… Plus she is really nice and friendly. I think Mom would love her to bits.'_

Izuku shook his head, realizing he was spending too much time thinking instead of doing, took a deep breath and bolted down the road after her.

===++ Shopping district ++===

Its been 10 minutes since Mina left the beach, looking for the same store her parents said to meet up while she explored. She sighed as she took a seat, waiting for her parents to show up and see if they found anything.

Musutafu was a beautiful city, with a lot of places to hang out in and sights to see. Mina hope she could find a place here, it would be that much better in the long run for her school life. Though, if not, she can make the most of it with wherever she stays.

"HEY! WAIT!" Mina paused in her thoughts as she heard a voice call out, turning to see Izuku running towards her at… a very fast pace.

"Holy cow, he can book it!" Mina said to herself as the boy closed the distance between them in a rapid pace before literally sliding right before her. "Well look at you Midori! You are strong and fast!"

Mina took note that Izuku was barely huffing at all, though he seem quite happy with himself as he gave a big smile at her. She couldn't help it though, it was a good setup and she couldn't let it go.

"So, you came looking for me?" Mina lean back, crossing her legs as she gave him a small smile. "Are you that smitten with me, Mr Midoriya?"

Her eyes widen as the boy seemingly shut down before her eyes, his face bright as he tried to speak but failed to do so. '_Oh man, I didn't mean to break him with my tease!'_

"I'm sorry!" Mina stood up and bowed her head low, apologizing to the bashful boy before her. "I didn't mean to tease you too badly! You are probably really embarrassed so-"

"IT'S FINE!" He all but shouted, face turning a deep red as he waved his arms about wildly, trying to speak as his ears steamed. "I-I-I j-j-just-t-t….ack!"

Mina watched as the boy seem to turn into a pile of mush, shocking her at just how badly he reacted. '_Wow, bad call on the tease, Mina. This boy looks like he is barely holding it together. He is strong and fast, no doubt he works out a lot… he's actually kind of cute though. Wonder why he is like...this.'_

"_I didn't get any villain points… my… quirk is still new to me." _

Mina was far from stupid, no mattter what people thought of her antics, bubbly personality, or grades in school; she can connect the dots just as well as anyone else. Mina watched as the boy stuttered and wave his arms, it began to show Mina _why_ the boy didn't exactly have any people skills.

Probably because people ignored, harassed, or even bully the boy for not having a quirk after so long of it not showing.

"Hey." She simply said in a soft voice, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Izuku to flinch at the touch somewhat, staring at Mina with a look of surprise. "It's okay. Take your time. I'm here for awhile, no need to worry."

Izuku stare for a long while, almost shocked at how soft her voice had become, compared to earlier on the beach. Izuku found himself staring into her eyes, actually getting lost in them for a moment before feeling a bit of flush as he looked elsewhere to avoid looking into the golden/obsidian orbs. But he can see her giving him a calm smile, and that made him relax, feeling the tension from his shoulders melting away as he took some calming breaths.

"See? Much better. Now what's up? You didn't run around the whole district for my number." Mina wanted to slap herself, she couldn't help it though, the boy made it so easy to tease. She can see his cheeks redden as he scratch his neck before closing his eyes and mentally prepare himself.

"Um… I… Know a place where you can rent. Super cheap. I just sort of… remembered?" It was like he wasn't sure himself of his answer, which cause Mina to giggle a little.

"Sorry, probably recovering from meeting someone as upbeat and jolly as me from out of the blue would cause people to be off their game." Mina said with give him a small grin. "I'm kind of overwhelming at times huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Izuku said with a blush. "B-b-but in a good way!"

"I hope so! Don't want to make a bad one!" Mina said with a big grin, with Izuku chuckling a little at this. "Still, you know a place? Where at?"

"Um, my apartment. My mom is cleaning out the spare bedroom we have and she wants to have a student from colleges or UA stay in them." Izuku explained, blinking as the girl seem excited by his words.

"For real!?" Mina couldn't believe her luck, before she seemingly deflated a bit. "Well… how much it is it?"

"Uh…" Izuku could only shrug with a weak grin. "Cheap, to the point that some people think she is joking and leave."

"Wow! Hold on! Let me call my parents! Just give me your address and we can meet up! This is great!" Mina cheered as she rapidly typed on her phone to her father. "I love the city! It will be nice to have someone show me around!"

"Yeah! I know all sorts of places. Wandering around and stuff…" Izuku chuckled a bit at this. His wandering was usually the result of him trying to find interesting quirks, but it came with a benefit of finding areas that some people would overlook unless they were specifically looking for them or just happen to be near them and gotten their interest. "I'll call my mom, that way she can get ready and stuff. She be super happy to have someone take up the offer this year."

"Sounds like a plan! Me and my family will head over as soon as they get here." Mina agreed, smiling as Izuku gave a single nod, before bolting away down the sidewalk, causing Mina to whistle. "He must of work really hard to get into UA. It would be nice to have someone walk with me there. Alright! My time here has been extended! Watch out Musutafu, Ashido Mina is here to stay!"

**A/N:**

**UA is a school that takes in anyone from across Japan, or even across the world if Pony is any indication. Since they only made dorms after the second villain attack left me with questions on the students themselves. We gotten an idea from Ochako, living on her own in an apartment, but that just leaves the question of the rest of the students as well, since not all of them are from the same area like Izuku and Katsuki, or can afford to have a luxury ride like Momo or Shoto(Maybe).**

**There is also the little annoyance that plagued me about Izuku in not trying to figure out how to use the quirk safely while he had time. Given how schools are, and the fact they were praised by their teachers and principle indicates they were still in school before going to UA. This should of given Izuku time to try a few things to get a handle on the quirk.**

**Another possible story that I can't wait to work on, if only as a practice for Revamp!**


	2. Author's life update

**Not a chapter**

**Hello everyone. **

**No worries, this isn't an author's note telling you all that I am giving up writing. **

**These past few days had been hard on not just me, but my entire family. I recently lost my niece...**

**Before she even had a chance at being born.**

**Her name was Luna Sophia Ramon. I had all intentions of spoiling her rotten as her large and boisterous Uncle, to be the mean looking man looking out for her when she reached her teens, because my little brother (Emphasize on little) wasn't going to cut it. I was going to have her constantly fighting her brothers, to be able to put them down in arm-locks and CQC tactics. To be the one person she can turn to so she can have a shoulder to lean on... to be the wall for her when things become too much.**

**And I will never have that.**

**On October 29, 2019, my niece was born and pronounced dead on arrival.**

**I stood tall while my brother was unable to handle the weight of what was happening. **

**I paid for the funeral. **

**I paid for the tombstone. **

**I carried her to the hole.**

**I buried her. **

**When I finished, I turn to my brother and told him it was done and she was resting...**

**And I collapsed when the weight became to much to bare.**

**Whatever future we had plan is no more. I will not see her have her first birthday. I will not see her first Halloween, Christmas, or New Years. I will not see her sweet 16. I will not see her first date. Or her graduation. Or her wedding.**

**I will not see any of it.**

**I ask you all reading. Enjoy your time with family and friends, because life is fleeting and hits you harder than anyone can throw at you.**

**I will shore up my strength, I will write again soon. But right now...**

**I just don't quite have that spark.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Red**

**I will also post this on other stories.**


End file.
